My Drug
by KatDingo
Summary: "You're looking pretty sexy on the dancefloor sweetheart..." "I don't look sexy for anyone sweetheart." "That's interesting to hear...Giving me a nice show at the bar, checking me out I would assume and right now so far you ain't pushing me away...I'm guessing you're suggesting something that ain't meant for all ears, sweetheart?" Scottney three-shot! Rated M for a reason...
1. Chapter 1

**Been a while huh? Dropping off maybe a three-shot, because why not? A Scottney story was long overdue for me. XD**

 **Rated M for a reason... If not comfortable than don't read XD. If under 18 or at least 16 I guess it's your childhood you're throwing away if you decide to read XD**

 **Thank you, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **My Drug**

 _(Courtney POV)_

' _Listen Court, babe? I'm sorry. I truly am. It's just that...well...I had to break it off...between us. Let's face it babe, we're just too different people and we clash a lot. I used to think that was hot about our relationship...but it was just awful now that I think about it. And besides...Gwen is perfect...I'm sorry...I truly am. Please call me back so we can talk about this...thanks.'_

My phone went silent after that voice message. I buried my face further into my pillow, wailing and bursting with tears making it a completely wet and sticky. Completely dark in my room, my university work and assignments left untouched on my study desk, clustered with papers and with my laptop completely covered in dust. My bed unfolded and blankets scattered out of their place, not that I care about it now. My now ex-boyfriend sent me several messages begging for forgiveness towards him after what he did.

He doesn't deserve my forgiveness...

He had sex with my good friend Gwen behind my back. I did manage to get back at him by having sex with Alejandro (which wasn't fun at all), however that made another unnecessary enemy with Heather as it turns out she liked him (they got together after I slept with him) which I didn't know at the time. At least with Heather she forgave me because I wasn't aware of her feelings for him when we slept together, I didn't know they had a thing for each other. We did manage to make up for that. But Gwen...she knew very well that Duncan was my boyfriend before she and Duncan even met and the fact that I loved him with all my heart. Yet she backstabbed me by sleeping with him while we were still together.

How could she? How could he? How could they?

"Hey Courtney?" The door opens as Bridgette comes inside with a tray of cookies. "Hi...I brought cookies...chocolate chip..." Her smile fades as she sees the state I am in. She waves the tray of cookies over my body lying on the bed with my face planted inside the pillow. "They're your favorite..." My cries overpower my desire for chocolate chip cookies. I bury my face further into my pillow, the wails getting louder. Bridgette sighs while rolling her eyes. "Courtney..." She scans my room while turning on the room light. "He was never good for you anyway, you should've known this would happen sooner or later...since he's never had a good history with women before you." I raise my head from my pillow. My eyes puffy and red and my face completely wet from the pillow, I look back at Bridgette standing in the doorway. She cringes at my face. "You look awful...come out of your room and spend time with me a Geoff at least..." I sniffed.

"B-But Duncan...he's the only man I've truly loved..." I sniff again as my eyes start to water. "I-I thought...we were worth something...I even thought about marrying him once I finish my degree...but then GWEN FUCKED HIM AND RUINED EVERYTHING!" I scream and then bury my face into my pillow crying loudly again. Bridgette narrows her eyes at me.

"What are you talking about?" I raise my head from my head looking at her confused. Bridgette crosses her arms glaring at me. "Is this really my best friend?! Is this really the best you can do?! Sleeping with Alejandro and now this?!" I sit up from my bed face her entirely.

"HEY! I didn't know about Heather until after I slept with him. She forgave me because of that anyways..." Bridgette waves me off.

"Whatever...what I am trying to say is that...YOU ARE FREAKING COURTNEY GARCIA! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER WOMAN! You have always been a strong, independent woman who will not let a man ruin your life because he can't see what he is truly throwing away." She sits on the bed next to me. "You don't need Duncan, you don't need Gwen either. What you need is a night to truly let go and have fun." She looks around before smirking back at me. "How about tonight, we have a girls night out? Me, Heather, Zoey, and you. At the night club downtown, wear that sexy dress you kept saving to pick up one-night stands...this will help you forget about those two traitors. You need this." I sigh shaking my head.

"Bridgette, look at this place it's a pig pen, it'll take me forever to clean up and it's already dark so we're not going to have enough time to get ready. And besides, I want to brood in here alone..." Bridgette face-palms.

"Courtney, it's only been a week since thise whole thing happened and it's also 3 into the afternoon..." She walks over to the window above the desk pulling up the dark blind revealing broad daylight. "And your bed is only half-made, there is nothing don't the ground and these clusters papers on your desk..." She picks up one showing the writing to me. "All these papers have "FUCK DUNCAN" on them. Just put them in the trash can." She grabs all the papers putting them onto the small trash can right next to my desk. She look back at me with her hands on her hips. "Get ready for tonight Courtney...you're going to that girls night out...and once again, wear that sexy dress..." She takes out her phone, dialing a number while walking out of my room. I groan lying back on the bed.

* * *

The loud music in the club was pumping up the place. The scent of sweat and alcoholic drinks filled the place along with people dancing along with the music. I was at the bar with Bridgette, Heather and Zoey. Taking a sip of my vodka raspberry, I groan with satisfaction as the drink burned my throat. "You're right Bridgette, I did need this..." Heather rolls her eyes.

"Of course, you were looking even more pathetic than you usually are." Zoey places a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy Heather, Courtney's going though a rough time." Heather scoffs.

"Yeah, she's definitely going through it roughly since she slept with my now boyfriend during her pathetic stage! Yeah, I still angry about that...I need a drink..." Bridgette laughs nervously.

"Right...hey let's have a round of shots and then go dance!" She turns to the bartender ordering shots for us. I look around the club, flashing lights, dancing people, booming music, a fun scene if it weren't for the burden I carry on my shoulders in this place. A difficult thought to keep to the back of my head, but I promised Bridgette I would forget about Duncan and Gwen...and to let loose and have fun tonight...I would need more than one shot to 'let loose'.

I sip more of my vodka when my gaze lands on a man standing on the end of the bar. I blink pulling away from my vodka examining the man from afar. Ginger slicked back hair, tall stature, looks fairly athletic, wearing a white button-up top with the sleeves rolled back to his elbows along with dark jeans. The nightclub was fairly dark, but I was aware he was not a bad-looking man, he looked...strangely delicious I might say...He seemed to be examining the club like I was, then his gaze lands on mine. Steel blue eyes were gazing lazily on me, his eyes went wide a little bit examining my body lustfully up and down. I inwardly squealed to myself, controlling my lusting behavior by biting my bottom lip and leaning my elbows on the bar curving out my body, specifically my assets, giving him all to look over. The act alone I noticed made him squirm his legs a bit as a smirk appears on his face, his eyes staring down on mine. I guess the domination of a stranger seemed to be the only desire I have with my burden on my shoulders. I knew I was submitting too quickly and easily, but I knew I needed someone to forget about them for one night...this night. And this man was perfect...

"Courtney!" I whip my head back to Bridgette who was holding a shot of vodka for me. "Let's have some shots!" I glance back at the man, but he was gone. I inwardly sigh disappointed, there goes a possible one-night stand, if he even noticed me anyways. I look back at Bridgette taking the drink.

"Let's let loose tonight girls!" We all cheered as we all clinked our drinks and chugged down our shots.

 _One hour later..._

I knew I was too drunk to care about my current state. Dancing to the beat of music, I knew I was dancing pretty...I guess _suggestively,_ a lot of guys tried to dance with me, but my friends managed to save me from all of them. But it didn't matter, I needed this, I needed to let loose and have fun. And right now, I've never had more fun than I have in my life. Swaying my hips to the music, I knew the skirt was going up a bit because the bottom of the dress wasn't tight fitting around my rear end at least, I just hope it didn't reveal much. Heather left a while ago to drink more, Zoey went to the bathroom bringing Bridgette with her, leaving only me on the dance floor. But I didn't really care...

I had to let loose...

I kept moving my body to the beat specifically my hips when I noticed a pair of hands wrap around my waist and pulling me closer to their body. I gasp as his mouth leaned to my ear "You're looking pretty sexy on the dancefloor sweetheart..." I turn my head and my eyes went wide as it was the same man who was leaning on the bar an hour back. I stop dancing as I raise my eyebrow at him.

"I don't look sexy for anyone _sweetheart_." He chuckles running his hands up and down my waist.

"That's interesting to hear...Giving me a nice show at the bar, checking me out I would assume and right now so far you ain't pushing me away...I'm guessing you're suggesting something that ain't meant for all ears, sweetheart?" I guess I did officially have a one-night stand after all. His sexy smirk said it all. I playfully roll my eyes as I started to move my hips to the beat of the music with his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"What I'm suggesting doesn't have to be as naughty as you think..." His arms pulled me closer to his body, having me practically grind on me as he himself dances along with me. I could imagine him smirking right now as he leans in to my ear again.

"So, you're suggesting a more innocent gesture? A date perhaps?" He chuckles. "I didn't know you wanted much more from a complete stranger...however..." His hands travelled down my stomach and hovering right above my flower. I gasp as his touch tingles sending shivers all over my form. "You sure you don't want me to just get straight to the 'fun' bit. I mean..." I didn't know why the people around us were not noticing what we were doing. His fingers then started to stroke my clit through my panties. He himself started to breathe heavily as he leans his chin on my shoulder. "Wow, you're already wet..." I bite my lip leaning back against his body, him supporting me with his arms and body. "I mean...you obviously need this...you obviously need me...you're already...submitting..." I gave him my half-lidded eyes which I knew would give him my message. He heard me loud and clear pulling me close to his body, allowing me to practically grind against him to the beat of the music. He hands traveled everywhere, all over my body while I'm moving against him.

I mean I've had a lot of hot moments with Duncan before, but this is the hottest and most exciting moment I've ever had with a man.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck as I continue to dance with him. He chuckles. "You have a name sweetheart?" I giggle guiding his hands to my hips.

"Courtney...Yours?" His hands travel to my waist forcing me still.

"Scott, lovely name you have there Courtney..." He spins me around forcing me to face him. He gazes at me softly his lips turning into a smirk, leaning close to me and pulling me close to his body. "I'll be sure to remember your name, your face, your body, your everything." He places a hand on my cheek grazing it and pulling my face closer to him. "You certainly are hot stuff babe" He places his lips over mine, sliding his tongue into mine. I moan kissing him back.

* * *

Our lips never left each other, except a few breaks when traveling to my apartment. My bedroom door closes shut. I slam Scott onto the bedroom door kissing him, my tongue exploring him as he pulls me close to his body. I pull away giving him one more peck on the lips kissing down his throat and all over down his body. I remove the shirt that was blocking his skin and removing the black tank top underneath the unbuttoned top. Scott easily lifts it over his head throwing it away before lifting me up and kissing me deeply. I return the kiss just as deeply, pulling away leaving a trail of saliva, which didn't bother me as I continued to kiss down his abdomen leaving his jeans blocking me from continuing further. I giggle placing my hand over his crotch, stroking his member through his jeans. He breathes deeply from the gesture placing his hand on my head, playing with my hair as I play with his member. I lean further to his bulge appearing looking up at him.

"You think this is going to give me a good time big boy?" He chuckles pulling on my hair a bit making me squeal a bit making me press harder on his bulge.

"No babe...I _know_ I'm going to give you the time of your life...I think you're just afraid on returning the favour for you...you know if you can return the pleasure babe..." My eyes darkened removing his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

"Oh big boy...I know my mouth does more than talking for you..." I pull down his boxers as his erected member springs free in front of me. My eyes went wide at the surprise size of it. I mean not to big, not to small, just right...in my opinion anyway...I lick my lips looking up at him as he grins mischievously at me.

"Too big for you?" I raise my eyebrow at him before wrapping my lips over the tip of his cock. He groans stroking his hands through my hair. My hand wraps around the rest of his cock stroking it as I suck the tip, my other hand pulling down his jeans and boxers down his legs. As his jeans and boxers were on the floor, he steps out of them as I throw them away. I turn my attention back to his member now putting his entire member into my mouth, bobbing my head back and forth as his hands continue to play with my hair. He groans loving the sensation I'm giving him. "Wow, your mouth is good for something babe...but..." He kneels downs and pick me up and tossing me on my bed, I gasp as he crawls on top of me kissing me deeply. He pulls away looking at me directly in the eyes. "You're missing out too much honey..." He pulls down the straps of my dress off my shoulders pulling down my dress. He continues pulling until both my breasts bounce out giving him a lustful grin at the sight that just gave him. "As much as I love you in this dress, you definitely look better with nothing on..." He continues to pull down the dress until it comes off my feet with him throwing the dress away. He crawls over me kissing me deeply again with me kissing him back.

We were making out for a few minutes until Scott finally decides to travel those tingling kisses down my body. His kisses reach my breasts, in which he immediately takes a nipple into his mouth his tongue playing with it as his hands work on the other nipple. I gasp at the sensation of his teasing. He repeatedly kisses my nipple, pulling it and tweaking it with his teeth making my pussy wet from each little erotic action. He pulls on my nipple with one last kiss before crawling back up to me and kissing me on my lips again.

I mean for a one-night stand he certainly was being more affectionate than I thought. And I didn't mind...I loved the affection and the repeated kisses he keeps giving me. It makes me feel...wanted...loved, a sensation I guess I needed for this night. But what was strange was that I never felt this type of affection from any of the men I slept with before...Duncan was affectionate of course but not like this, Alejandro was just lame...Scott though, it seems like he already knew how to take care of me, which is strange cause we just met. I shouldn't over think this...especially when his hands are traveling down my body towards my now wet panties...I pull away looking up at him.

"You certainly know how to take care of a woman..." Scott smirks at this. He pulls me up making me sit up.

"Turn around sweetheart, get on all fours..." My eyes lit up at the demand, I turn around and get on all fours. Scott forces my head down on the bed leaving my ass in the air for him. Scott looks down at me while stroking my clit through my wet panties. I gasp and moan at the sensation. Scott chuckles pulling his hand from my clit and grabbing my panties pulling them down. Scott's went wide at the sight of my wet pussy in full sight of him. I lift my head up giggling at his reaction.

"I'm flattered that you like my pussy big boy..." Scott looks at my face and raises his eyebrow at me.

"Feeling confident babe?" I giggle biting my lip. Scott smirks a little bit at my reaction. "That's good to hear then...however..." His hands travel from my clit up to my opening in which he shoves two fingers inside, thrusting them in and out while watching my reaction with dark eyes. "The one who should be confident is me babe...now tell me...who can only make you feel like this? Who can pleasure you as well as this? Who's the greatest man to ever play with your beautiful pussy?" I moan from his fingers being shoved in and out of me. I lie my head on the mattress sticking ass up to give him better access. His grins at this as his fingering started going faster, in and out of my tight pussy. I moan from this sensation but my moans went louder when I felt a tongue playing with my clit. Scott's tongue started to explore my pussy, pulling his fingers out then licking and sucking every inch of those lips. I moan loudly as he continues to eat me out. I grip the sheets on my bed, the sensation building up within me.

"Oh my god...Scott...you truly are the greatest..." Scott pulls away smacking my ass as he chuckles.

"I know babe...I know..." He gives me one last long lick before getting on his knees, his member positioned right with my flower. "Now let's get to the true fun stuff..." He takes his member and started to tease me by rubbing the tip of his cock right over my clit. I moan frustrated at the teasing while moving my hips to move my clit more along his cock.

"Please Scott, I know you want to fuck me...just fuck me...please..." Scott grips my butt cheeks hard while giving me an evil grin.

"That's all I needed from you" He then shoves his cock inside me making me gasp from excitement and lust. Scott himself groans from the feeling of my pussy wrapped around his cock. "Wow...you're tight..." I giggle lustfully.

"Wow, you're big..." Scott then started to move and thrust slowly into me. I moan from the feeling...it had been a while since I had good sex with a man, especially with Scott, once this is over I'm certainly not going to forget him. His thrusts soon started to get faster and harder and that's when thought were completely lost as he continued to pound into me. I could feel him slamming into me, I could feel his balls slapping against my clit as this makes my moans even louder. I left my head up look back at him. "I love this position honey...but I want to show you want I can do for you..." Scott smirks at this pulling his cock out of my womanhood. In turn around to him taking his cock into my mouth and giving him a blowjob.

"So...what can you do for me sweetheart?" I pull my mouth away from his member and peck him on the lips wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I want to take control...lie down honey..." Scott's eyes lit up excited as he lies down on the bed. I crawl over him I put his member into my push as I move my hips up and down on his cock. I moan to myself looking down at Scott who looked mesmerized at my cock riding. He sat up leaning against the bed head while hold my body close to him and kissing me on the lips as I continue to ride him. His hands grab my ass as he guides me up and down his member, I start to bounce faster on his cock moaning loudly as Scott starts to groan from those actions.

He lies back down on the bed, planting his feet on the bed thrusting his member into my pussy. I gasp as his cock was repeatedly slamming into me. I leaned forward matching those thrusts with my own bouncing making both of us moan from the sensation both of us are creating. Scott grunts looking up at me. "Damn Courtney...you're going to make me cum..." My eyes lit up as I felt myself coming close to my climax. I bite my lip bouncing faster on his cock.

"Don't hold back honey..." I lean back moving while hips in a circular motion leaning back even further giving Scott full view of me riding his dick. "I'm close to cuming as well." Scott stares at the movements my pussy was doing with his dick. He chuckles darkly lifting himself up and pushing me to my bed and him hovering over me. He kisses me deeply while slamming himself into me repeatedly. I gasp from the slamming and scream at the pleasure he's giving me. I was close to my climax when I then started to ride his dick along with his thrusts. I scream Scott's name as I shake reaching my climax. Scott sees my reaction smirking before he groans loudly releasing his cum inside me.

He collapse on top of me panting alongside me. I look up at him smiling caressing his cheek. He laughs kissing my forehead and stroking my hair with affection. "You certainly were something sweetheart. I'll never forget you that's for sure." He pushes himself from my bed grabbing his clothes putting them back on leaving me naked on my bed. I watch him get dressed grabbing his valuables. He looks at me, and that was when I first saw a genuine smile from him. "I had fun Courtney...Goodbye." I nod at him covering my body with my bedsheets.

"I'll never forget you Scott...Goodbye." Scott nods opening my bedroom door and closing it behind him as he leaves. It was there that I started to regret labelling him as a one-night stand. I sigh to myself lying in my bed.

"I should've asked for his number..."

* * *

"So that's where you went last night!" Bridgette hands me my green tea as I look down at it with a blank expression. She sits next to me on our couch. "I mean, I was pretty worried that you disappeared so suddenly, so I decided to go back to our apartment to check if you were there and I found this ginger guy leaving our house." She grins at me excited. "And so explains where you went...so how was it?! Did it help you forget about Duncan and Gwen!? Are you guys dating now?!" I smile at her.

"I..completely forgot about those two traitors...Bridge he was so amazing...he was better than Duncan, he knew how to take care of me and how to pleasure me...the only thing I regret is not asking for his number before he left." I look down at my green tea with a blush on my face. "I would definitely have loved to see him again..." Bridgette awwed while patting my shoulder.

"Aw, such a shame. At least he gave you a good time last night. He truly was a one-night stand, and he respected that. But, maybe you guys might see each other again in the future." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, that would be a miracle..." My phone started ringing in my pocket, causing me to take it out and answer it without thinking. "Hello?"

 _"Hey Court babe, it's Duncan."_ I gasp standing from the couch and looking at Bridgette in fear. Bridgette got the message and signalled me to calm down. I nod before answering back nervously.

"Oh, hey Duncan...what do you want?"

 _"You alright Court? You seem off."_

"Oh no, I'm fine really. Now what do you want?"

 _"Right...Listen I'm on my break from work and I really do want to talk to you. Especially regarding Brittany. Just come to the mechanics around the corner from your house and we'll talk about it there. Okay?"_

I roll my eyes at his request, of course I wasn't going to let him and that Gothic witch take Brittany away from me. "Right, I'll be there soon..." I hang up the phone looking at Bridgette. She shrugs.

"Have fun I guess."

* * *

The walk to the mechanics wasn't far obviously. I definitely need to tell off Duncan for considering to talk about Brittany. I walk into the garage and there was a car with his hood open and there was a man behind it tending to it. I roll my eyes knowing that's Duncan. I knew him long enough to know he would still work on the best cars during his breaks. I walk over to the Duncan who was still behind open hood. "Duncan...I'm here now let's get this over with. What do you want to talk about regarding Brittany?"

"Sorry miss, but you got the wrong guy..." The man closes the hood and my eyes went wide. His eyes also went wide when he saw me. "C-Courtney?!"

"Sc-Scott!?"

* * *

 **Don't know when the next part would come, but it will be soon.**

 **KatDingo over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Drug**

 **Part 2**

 _(Courtney POV)_

I didn't know what to say or what to do at this point. We just kept staring at each other in shock, until I turned my gaze away rubbing my arm. "H-Hey...I didn't know you worked here..." Scott averted his gaze rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I've worked here for quite a while..." Well, this has just gotten awkward. I mean how often do you encounter someone who is supposed to be your one night stand the day _after_ you fucked them? What am I supposed to say? 'Hey Scott! Remember last night where you fucked me senseless and gave me the night of my life?!' This situation has just reminded me why I never do one night stands, you never know when you see them again.

I look back up at him and I noticed he had been staring at me softly for the last few minutes, I flush pink before looking away. Okay, after last night, I can't deny that I am _ecstatic_ to see him again, but I never really thought on what would happen when we do meet. And yet here we are...I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it.

"I'm guessing you're here for something? Picking up a car of yours or...?" I shake my head.

"No, I uh-"

"Princess...finally you show up!" Oh no...We both look towards Duncan who had just walked in on us. Duncan was smirking at me. "I see you met my good friend." Does he know about what we did last night? Scott looks at me confused before looking back at him.

"You know her?" Duncan raises an eyebrow at Scott while walking towards me.

"Of course, she's my ex-girl, I called her here to talk. Her name is Courtney." He wraps an arm around me while motioning towards Scott. "Courtney meet Scott." So he doesn't know...I scoot away from Duncan looking at Scott. Scott frowns at me and looks away.

"Of course she is...we met before...I was helping her out with something the other day." I blink at his convincing lie.

"Yeah my car broke down the other day and he stopped to help me." Of course I wasn't going to say that we met by a one night stand to my ex, I didn't want to seem desperate and weak to him. Duncan blink and then laughed, he bought it.

"Right...sorry about that." Scott closes the hood of the car and picked up his tool box.

"I'll be inside..." He walks inside and I was pretty dejected when he didn't give me one last look before closing the door behind him. I look back at Duncan and he had both hands in his pocket.

"To be honest, I didn't call you here to talk...I just wanted to see you. And you can keep the raccoon, Gwen doesn't like wild animals anyway." I frown at him crossing my arms.

"That's it? That's why you called me here? Just so you could see me?" Duncan shrugs.

"Well, knowing you, starting an argument is practically the only way I could see you again, because you _love_ arguing. Especially with me." He winks at me, and I shake my head disgusted. I can't believe this ogre just wasted my time, but then again I have to thank him. I wouldn't have known where Scott was if it weren't for him. I roll my eyes as I see another car coming into the garage. The car stops, and then the door opens revealing Gwen. Ugh that witch! I give her my hardest glare before looking at Duncan.

"Well...I hope you have a nice life you ogre." I turn on my heal and walk towards the door that leads inside the building, because I refuse to walk past that witch to go home. Before I close the door, I see the two kissing before the door shuts the view. I can't believe I am thinking this, but I don't really feel that affected by the sight of them kissing anymore. I sigh feeling relaxed, I get to keep Brittany, good.

"If I knew you were Duncan's ex, I wouldn't have touched you to begin with." I turn back and I completely forgot that Scott had went inside earlier. He was sitting at the receptionist desk drinking water. I gulped walking up to him.

"You're not mad right?" Scott pulled the bottle away from his lips.

"Yes and no, yes because I was stupid enough to sleep with you, no because it's not our fault. And besides..." Scott smirks at me. "I couldn't resist you anyway." I blush a bit from the last comment and I smile at him, I walk up to the desk and sit on the stool in front of the desk.

"Well, why did you lie to him? About how we met?" He scoffs.

"Well, I obviously wouldn't tell him I slept with you. He was talking about his 'amazing ex-girl' this morning and wouldn't shut up, I think he still has a thing for you." His facial expression became unrecognisable all of a sudden. He looked me in the eyes with the most emotionless gaze yet. "Are you planning on hooking up with him again?" That question threw me off guard. Did this guy seriously think I would get back together with that punk-wannabe? I shake my head.

"Of course not, he cheated on me. There is no way I could get back together with him after that." He nods.

"Right, glad to see you're not that stupid." He averts his gaze from my own, giving himself another sip from his water bottle. Silence filled the room now, I turn my eyes away as well. I could tell Scott was not in the best mood to discuss my failed relationship with his close friend. But...did he now regret sleeping with me? I turn my gaze back to Scott, and he was still avoiding my gaze. Okay if this is the discussion I'm going to have with him, than I'm not going to remain here.

I grab my stuff and get off the stool. Scott turns his head to me as he notices my actions. I take a deep breath as I look at him. "I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll be heading home now." I turn to head towards the front door of the shop. When I opened the door, he grabs my arm making freeze in my spot. I look back at him and his face was unreadable. I let go of the door making it close. I turn my full body towards him. As soon as he sees my actions, his gaze switches from unreadable to deep desire.

I didn't know what was happening right now. Why did he stop me? What is he feeling? How come I can't figure him out yet? But between us, no words were needed. At least not now anyways. The gaze that we kept, we both felt deep desire for each other.

I wanted him, no, I _needed_ him.

I needed him to take me again...this time, I needed him to make me his woman, and his woman _alone_...

I was very sure it was just my lustful mind clinging unto this man, and the way he pleasured me last night.

I needed that again, I needed it right here, right now...

As my mind becomes lost in my deep thoughts, he pulled me closer to his body. The heat embracing me as more heat rose to my cheeks. Our eyes started to flutter close as our lips became drawn to one another. His arms started to wrap around my waist as my arms start to wrap around his neck. Our lips were almost grazing, making contact.

"SCOTT! MY BREAK'S OVER!"

I gasp as Scott instantly pulled away from me turning his attention to the garage. He releases me from his embrace. "YEAH NO WORRIES MAN!" He turns his attention back to me. His face, it was a mixture of regret and anger. "You're going to have to leave. I'm sorry to disturb you." He walks away, swiftly grabbing his water bottle. He walks into a small office before shutting it closed. I could not believe it...

This man...he was...

I look down at the floor, I never felt so humiliated in my life...

I wanted to crawl under a rock and die...

* * *

So a few hours have past since my last encounter with Scott. I did go back to my apartment, I told Bridgette everything, and she consoled me from Scott's actions. I was lying on the couch wearing my favourite pyjamas. Heather kept complaining that they were practically lingerie, but I really didn't care about her opinion. They were a nice pink colour and they were comfortable to wear. Duncan also used to like it whenever I wore these to bed, and one thing would always lead to another.

That's over obviously...

I sigh to myself, I really didn't want to speak to anyone at this time. I really did not know that Scott's sudden mood change would affect me this badly. I really should not care though, he was just a one night stand. An amazing, affectionate one night stand.

But what changed was when he found out that I was Duncan's ex. Did he know about me before we met? And why does he care if we do get back together?

So many thoughts running through my mind, I did not notice Bridgette enter the room. She sits on the couch next to me. "Hey Court, I'm really sorry about the way the whole Scott thing went down. You definitely deserve better than him, it really sounded like it was going to be a trainwreck even before you would start dating him." I turn away from her, curling myself into a ball.

"I don't want to talk about it right now..." Bridgette sighs.

"I understand." Bridgette stands up. "By the way, I'm going to Geoff's house. Are you going to be okay alone?" I sigh to myself, not giving her an answer. "Maybe alone time is all you need right now." Bridgette opened the front door and left, locking the door behind her.

I myself, let my eyes close. Next thing I knew, I was in a deep sleep

 _2 hours later_ _..._

The doorbell rings waking me from my sleep. I sit up from the couch shaking my head, forcing myself awake. The doorbell rings again. I inwardly groan to myself. I really was not in the mood to talk to anyone. I stand up streching my arms out and walking towards the front door. I yawn to myself, opening it.

I gasp to myself, the person in front of me woke me up fully.

It was Scott. He looks at me in concern before his eyes travelled downwards, clearly examining my exposed body to him. I flush pink as I remembered, that I was wearing _those_ pyjamas.

But I remember what happened this morning, I cross my arms and frown at him.

"My eyes are up here." His gaze turns back to me away from my body. I gave him the hardest glare I could give him. "What do you want Scott? If you want a repeat of last night, you can forget it."

"I-I'm not here for _that_..." His gaze slowly turns away from me. "I'm here to apologise, for my behaviour earlier today." I cross my arms and raise my eyebrow at him.

"You're here to apologize?" He turns to me once again, and I notice a speck of guilt lingering in those emotioneless eyes of his. As soon as I saw it, my gaze softens on him and I let my arms down to my sides. "You're not kidding..." I groan to myself, I step aside and open the door wide enough for him. "Come in...I'll make you something..." He walks in and made his way to our couch. I went to the kitchen to fix him up something to drink. I glance to the couch past the kitchen counter, and Scott hasn't moved an inch.

I raise an eyebrow to myself. He must be serious about the whole apologizing thing. Still I think it's suspicious that Scott would just show up out of no where just to say 'sorry'. I frown at him from the distance. I'm sure he's just wanting to get inside my pants.

Well it's not happening this time.

Not this time.

* * *

"Oh fuck, Scott..." Here I was, on my knees and arms on the couch, my panties and shorts were down to my knees, my pussy on full display to Scott who was just eating me out. His tongue kept licking up all of the juices, making his tongue plunge in and out. His hands was just caressing my ass, gripping it harshly as his tongue went deeper into me. I gasp from the sensation, I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming out loud.

I know I said I wasn't going to let him inside my pants, but the sexual tension between us was obviously too overwhelming for both of us. Straight after he apologized, I jumped on him and kissed him. And one thing led to another and now here I am...

Scott continued to pull my panties and shorts down my legs as he sucks on my clit. The sensation was too much, I moan as I look back at him. My panties and shorts were completely off, and he was quick to discard them. He went back to working on my pussy. I lift my pyjama top, letting my breasts bounce free. I continue moaning, I had one hand fondling one of my breasts and the other rubbing my clit. He stoppped, and just watched me play with myself. I look back at him and I see a a grin full of lust growing on his face. He gripped on of my ass cheeks and just kissed it. He planted deep kisses all over my ass cheek and smacking the other one with his free hand.

"You're gonna drive me crazy playing with yourself like that..." I bite my lip as I continued to play with myself in front of him. I didn't know how, but having him watch me rub my clit was such a turn on. I giggle lustfully to myself, it was just too good. But I don't want to play with myself for long. I sit up and look back at Scott. While keeping my eyes on him, I lick up all the juices from my fingers, I saw that clear sexy smirk on his face. When I was done, I glance down at his pants, and I saw a clear and large bulge. I turn to him keeping myself on my knees. I lean down to him and I gave a long and hard lick on his bulge, from bottom to top.

That action alone was enough for him turn putty in my hands. I grin myself, it was my turn to give pleasure. I bite my lip, unbluckling his belt. I grabbed both his boxers and pants, I slid them down and his erect cock sprang free. I moan to myself as soon as I saw it. I continued to slide his pants and boxers off his legs. As soon as they were gone, I grabbed his cock, stroking it lightly. I didn't wasted anytime, I placed my mouth over the tip of his cock, and started sucking lightly on it. I took this entire cock in my mouth, bobbing my head up and down while I messaged his balls. Scott moans from the pleasure I'm giving him, he grabs my head and plunges his cock deep into my mouth. My eyes went wide, he plunged it so deep, I was practically deepthroating him. I gagged and pulled my head back from the sudden action. I look up at him surprised and he actually looked concerned for me.

"Sorry Court...I didn't meant to-" I grabbed his manhood and deepthroated it again. This time, as I pull away, I suck on the cock from bottom to top and pull away with a 'pop' sound on the tip. His eyes went wide from the action and I look up at him lustfully.

"Don't feel sorry...it really turned me on..." That was it. I gasp as Scott grabs me and slams me on my back on the couch. As soon as I tried to process what was going on, he kisses me deeply. I moan from the kiss, returning with just as much passion. We let our tongues dance with each other, all the while Scott enters his himself deep inside me.

For the second time, we became one.

But this time, I really want him to show me that I am his and he is mine...

No one else can have him, and I won't allow anyone else to please me like this...

Scott conitnue his kisses down my mouth to my neck as he begins to thrust into me. I moan loudly, it was just too great. He grabs one of my breasts and proceeds to suck the other one, his thrusts now becoming progressively faster and harder. From each thrust, I start panting heavily, the feeling was just too great, not to mention he was playing with my tits. He knew exactly how to pleasure me.

But soon, he leans back up and grabs my hips, proceeding to then slam his dick deep into my pussy. My eyes went wide and I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming. He kept slamming his thrusts, I could feel his balls slapping against me as well. If my face wasn't red before, then it's definitely red. He's seriously going to be the death of me someday. But I want to take control.

I sit up and push him onto the couch, making him sit up against the back cushion. He looked up at me surprised, and watches me straddle myself comfortably on top of him. I wrap my arms around his neck while smirking at him.

"I remember how much you love it when I ride you..." His eyes lit up and his lips twitched upwards into a smirk. I kiss him on the lips again and it didn't take long for him to return the kiss. We were both so deep in the kiss, I forgot I hadn't set my pussy over his cock. Obviously he noticed. When he softly bit my lip, he thrusts his cock _hard_ into me, making me squeal in surprise. I look at him surpised, he gave me quite a playful yet sexy smirk, I couldn't help but bite my lip and blush from this expression. It really dawned on me that I find him sexy when he's not even trying. It was heartwarming to be honest. He started kissing and sucking hard on my neck again, all the while thrusting his cock upwards into me. I gasp from the pleasure he's giving me, I shut my eyes close holding him even closer to me. I start moaning loudly from the pleasure, his thrusting is still making me weak at the knees. "So good Scott..." And it was there I reminded myself, I was supposed to be in control.

I placed both my hands on his shoulders and force him back against the sofa. I finally started to bounce my ass up and down on his cock. I looked down at him and he started breathe heavily, and was looking up at me, his eyes darkened with lust. He leaned back up and started to kiss me once again. I wrap my arms around him returning the kiss, while continuing to bounce on him. His hands found my hips and started to guide me up and down his dick. I moan into the kiss, I was loving the feeling of being in control. I started bouncing harder, and faster, practically slamming myself on his dick. I pull away from Scott and groaned from the feeling. My walls were easily clinging onto his dick, I was in total bliss.

"Fucking hell Court...I'm gonna cum soon at this rate" I kiss him on the lips again.

"I don't want you to hold back..." Scott grabs my ass and forces me to stop. I gasp looking at him surprised. He starts to kiss me roughly, as he starts to thrust roughly into my pussy. I couldn't take it anymore. I grab him and hold him closer to me and I start screaming from the sensation. I felt sorry for the neighbours who had to hear me, but Scott was just fucking me too good, I couldn't resist. I place my hand over my mouth to slience the screams that I was making. And he noticed how much pleasure he was giving me. He slowed down his thrusting, but he started whispering dirty things in my ear. I moan from this while leaning on him for support.

But it didn't last long. Scott flipped us over. He was standing up and I was still on the couch. He grins at me, as I blush and bite my lip. "Turn around and get on all fours." I saw what he wanted to do. My eyes lit up as I willingly did what he told. I turned around away from him and got on all fours. My knees were still on the couch, my arms were on the back cushion. I bite my lip excited, I look back at Scott and he started to enter me once again. I really didn't want him to hold back this time. Once he was fully in me, he grabbed my hips and started to _pound_ into me. I gasp surpised from the sudden pace, and I was loving it. And I can tell Scott is starting to lose control as well. It did not take long for him to start slamming into me. Once again, I began screaming from the feeling.

"Oh my god Scott! It feels so good..." He grips my hips even tighter ands starts to slam harder. I continue screaming from those amazing thrusts, his dick felt so good, my climax is coming up very close. "Oh baby I'm gonna cum!" Scott leaned over and started kissing the back of my neck.

"Fucking cum then..." He continues slamming his dick inside me, my walls were clenching around him. He's losing it as well. I cover my mouth with my hand, but Scott swipped it away. "Fucking cum, and I want you to scream my name when you do..." He was too good. It didn't take long. I started to shake, my legs were giving up and I came _hard_. I scream his name as I came, and dots started to appear in my eyes. But what was truly overwhelming is that Scott completely fucked through my orgasm. I kept screaming and moaning his name, and I laid my head on the back cushion. He kept fucking me roughly as I grip the cushion and I was practically a moaning mess. It didn't take long for my second orgasm to come through. I scream his name again. And finally after my second orgasm, he gave in. He himself ended up practically screaming my own name as he cums inside me. It felt so satisfying to feel his cum inside me.

We both just stayed there, doing nothing. Scott finally pulled out of me. I continue to breathe heavily, slowly recovering from the great fuck fest. But strangely I didn't hear any activity from him. I looked back at him and I saw he was staring at my pussy. I raise my eyebrow confused, until I felt something trickling down my leg. I blush completely embarassed. He was practically staring at what they call 'creampie' that he made. He looked up at me and noticed that I was embarassed. He himself was breathing heavily, and he gave me one of the sweetest smiles I could receive from someone. I returned the smile and sat back down on the couch.

"Scott, you don't it to end...do you?" Scott gives me soft gaze. He sits on the spot next to me. He pulls me close to him and caress my cheek in his hand. He plants a kiss on my forehead and rests his own forehead against mine.

"When I saw you at the club for the first time, I knew I had to have you..." I laugh before I kiss him on the lips.

"I don't want us to end either..." Scott pulls away from me and takes me into his arms and onto his lap.

"Then why don't we start then? I want to take you out, on a date, this Friday maybe, at 7?" I smile at him pecking him on the lips.

"I would love to join you..." Me and Scott, we were going to lean in to kiss once again. But the front door opens making me and Scott freeze in shock. In came Duncan with flowers in his hands.

"Hey babe, about Gw-" He freezes in shock when he sees me and Scott cuddling on the couch completely naked. I gasp grabbing one of the sofa blankets to cover myself. Scott, on the other hand, looked absolutely terrified. Duncan looks at Scott and his eyes went dark. "What the fuck are you doing with my girl!?"

* * *

 **(laughs nervously like I haven't taken 2 years to upload pt. 2) Yeah sorry for the very long wait. But yeah pt 2 is finally here, don't know when pt. 3 will be out. But hopefully soon. Thanks for reading you pervs XD**

 **KatDingo over and out**


End file.
